I Wear Women's Deodorant
There's a reason Link smells like a woman. Plot Rhett and Link start the day with a iTunes review of GMM that brightens their day. Though the brightness doesn't stay long, as Link has an awkward story to tell us. He says that in a previous episode, he impulse bought Old Spice deodorant. He shared, during the same episode, that for the previous few weeks he'd been wearing his wife's roll-on deodorant, because his deodorant ran out. Rhett enjoys the flowery, female aroma and wants him to continue using women's deodorant. Turns out, Link is again. He's gone back to his wife's deodorant. He says, while he loves the commercials, nothing against Old Spice, but it didn't work for him. He truly believes he is immune to Old Spice antipersperant/deodorant. Because, soon after he put it on, he felt the trickle. The trickle, he originally mistook for moist bugs crawling out of his armpits. Thank goodness it's just sweat, but that's looking at the bright side. Downside is, he's immune to his deodorant. He asks, "Did you know that this could happen, people?" Rhett takes the conversation and tells of back at Buies Creek Elementary School, where in eighth grade (I know, confusing) he remembers some of his friends, specifically Sarah John, who Link later dated, said you can become immune to your deodorant. Then after he went through his first round of Rite Guard deodorant, he started noticing, "I stink!" It wasn't even sweat yet, it was just his smell. He stunk for like a week. "I gotta do something," he said. Sarah immediately suggested he switch. So he did. Boom! Good again, until I was immune to that one. For Link, it's when he gets done with one, he's just stumbled into getting a different one. And there's so many choices. He usually bases his decision on the price and the scent. So he's always gets a different one, practically bypassing this immunity thing for a while. But it is a phenomenon. Link then reveals, he's done some research. Here's the thing he found, when he Googled this, he expected someone to give an explanation. But he did learn the difference between deodorant and antipersperant: deodorant makes you not stink, antiperspirant makes you not sweat. The former you can use in basketball. He could find a lot of people talking about becoming immune to it, but there were no doctors definitive answers that, "Yes, you can become immune to your antipersperant. And you need to rotate it around and find new ones." Anecdotal evidence is surmountable on the internet. Among the medical community, he was just surprised there was no definitive answer. Rhett thinks, maybe the doctors and deodorant companies are lobbying together, because if you admit publicly that you can become immune, you'll choose a different brand. The two have also considered letting nature take its course and not do deodorant, especially after hearing how some antipersperants with aluminum will give you Alzhiemer's. Rhett tried using the Whole Foods deodorant. Doesn't work. Then Greg, their old roommate, says he's using the Crystal, this possibly magical rock that kills the bacteria in the apocrine glands. Rhett tries it for like two weeks and ends up not working so well. One day, now, Rhett picks up the Crystal, dry, and smells it. It smells like B.O., how well can this be working if it's B.O. on the Crystal. This stink-centered episode comes to a close, once again. The Wheel spins and makes "Rhett Leaving Angry." Category:Good Mythical Morning Episodes